1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a note pads and calendars. More precisely, the present invention relates to the combination of a note pad or writing pad and a writing instrument attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Quite often, people who attend business meetings or school remember to bring a note pad but sometimes forget a writing instrument. Therefore, many techniques have been devised to connect one with the other. Where the note pad is part of a folder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,188 to Zoland et al. discloses a pen and folder combination. The folder has a hole disposed through both the front and back covers in an aligned orientation. A clip typically found on a pen can thus be inserted into the hole to simultaneously secure the pen to the folder and to clasp the covers of the folder together. Similar is U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,317 to Zoland which has a hole disposed through just one cover of a folder such that a clip typically found on a pen can thus be inserted into the hole to simultaneously secure the pen to the folder.
Similarly, it is frequently desirable to have a pen or other writing instrument readily accessible to a flat wall calendar in order to make annotations thereon such as birthdays, social events and the like.